Sort of Thing
by Cyril Avenue
Summary: Draco's upset. Goyle thinks. Crabbe isn't much help. (a sweet!Goyle fic.) (!)


summary: Draco's upset. Goyle thinks. Crabbe isn't much help. (a sweet!Goyle fic.)  
disclaimer: insert disclaimer here.  
prefic: Ah. There is no incest here.   
blaarh!: (30Aug03.) Have done something about the infatuation bit. Thanks to **Dreaming One** for noticing and pointing it out and making me feel sad and ashamed of myself for not doing anything about it before, which I really did mean to do.  
warning: Goyle is quite sweet here. And Crabbe is stupid. Why is this a warning?  
  
  
  
Sort of Thing  
_(or, Sort of Fink)_.   
  
Goyle was feeling upset, so he went to threaten and intimidate a few Gryffindor first-years.   
  
All they did was cower and cry and readily gave him all their money, which he took and pocketed, and walked away a bit before turning around suddenly and throwing it all back at them.  
  
I don't want that! he yelled, and stalked away, in an even worse mood.  
  
Goyle was upset because Draco Malfoy was upset.  
  
And the thing about being with someone like Draco Malfoy, was that Draco became a sort of sun, and everyone else just sort of revolved around him. And the thing about being a bodyguard to someone like Draco, was that you were a little closer to him than anyone else, and sometimes you felt like you wanted to protect a little more than just the body.  
  
You felt like you wanted to protect Draco from other things, like bad feelings.  
  
Goyle honestly felt like protecting Draco from stuff, which was why he didn't do anything when Draco snapped at him, or when Draco treated him a bit like a house-elf, or when Draco started going out with Pansy Parkinson, whom Goyle thought was extremely pretty, and had a sort of lovely smile.  
  
It was just something about Draco, that made you want to do all you could to make him happy.  
  
And it wasn't that he had a temper, and that he had the power to show you just how bad he was feeling.  
  
It was just a sort of... _thing_.   
  
Goyle didn't think much about it, just like how he handled almost anything else. He preferred to just go along with whatever he felt was what he should do, and so he had decided to play bodyguard to Draco Malfoy.  
  
And now Draco was upset, because his father was in Azkaban.  
  
Goyle's father was in jail as well, but he hadn't felt a lot about that, because he hardly felt he had a father. When he was young, all his father did was attend social gatherings with Goyle's mother. When Goyle got a bit older, his father got him enrolled into Hogwarts, and that was all.  
  
But Goyle knew Draco had a different sort of relationship with his dad. He didn't know how he knew this, because he didn't think about it enough and because he didn't usually feel inclined to analyse anyone's lives, but he did feel that no matter how many times Draco said he hated his dad, he didn't actually.   
  
In fact, Goyle believed that all Draco wanted was for his dad to be at home and be a dad.  
  
And now his dad was in jail, and Draco was upset about that.   
  
Goyle had tried talking to it with Crabbe, but you didn't talk about things like that to Crabbe.   
  
So he was left on his own, and he was upset about that, because this Draco being upset thing wasn't something he could just beat up and threaten that if it ever came near Draco Malfoy again, Goyle would kill it.  
  
This Draco being upset thing was totally beyond Goyle, and he had no idea what to do.  
  
Goyle thought about it, hands in his pockets, but he ended up somewhere on the topic of tonight's dinner, and so gave up.   
  
He sighed a bit, and got himself back to the Slytherin Common Room, where Draco was, lounging viciously on the couch.   
  
Where've you been? Draco snapped. You _know_ Crabbe's having extra Transfiguration lessons now.  
  
Goyle said. Then he paused, watching Draco scowl.   
  
Goyle felt like he should go up and sit down next to Draco and tell Draco that if Draco wanted, he would go do something bad to Harry Potter for him.  
  
And so Goyle did. He sat down next to Draco and said, I could go do something bad to Potter for you.  
  
Draco stared at him.   
  
Or Weasley, Goyle suggested.  
  
Goyle watched Draco carefully.   
  
Draco still hadn't said anything, and Goyle was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable.   
  
he offered, though he wasn't really keen on hurting girls, even girls as annoyingly smartass as Hermione Granger.  
  
Then Draco hit him across the head with his wand. What are you talking about? Draco snapped. _I_ tell you when I want Potter beaten up. Or Weasley or Granger, for that matter. You, Goyle, can just stay here with me.  
  
And because the thing about being with someone like Draco Malfoy was that Draco became a sort of sun and everyone else just sort of revolved around him, Goyle suddenly felt a lot better.  
  
  
  
END./ 29Aug2003.  
  
exit: For the record, I like the line in Blessid Union's That's The Girl I've Been Telling You About, the one that goes, Her smile is like the sun and my whole world revolves around her. Yes. Well. But that's got nothing to do with the fic, sort of fink.  



End file.
